


Meals and Manners

by JupiterJoon



Series: Total Trash But Why Not [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Sub Kim Seokjin | Jin, brief Kim Taehyung, references to threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterJoon/pseuds/JupiterJoon
Summary: Jin comes home late after a work trip (Thank you for 600).
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You
Series: Total Trash But Why Not [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617883
Kudos: 30





	Meals and Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be honest, I wrote this months ago and it's been sitting in my WIPs so I'm dropping it.

Your bare feet pad around the kitchen table as you finish the final touches. The silverware is set, the glasses in order. You eye the casserole dish cooling on the counter.

Perfect.

Right on time, you hear the front door click. You spin, the edge of your baby doll lingerie ghosting over your hips, and stand pretty next to the table.

“Welcome home, baby,” you croon.

Seokjin’s bag drops from his hand. Next, his jacket. He stands in the doorway, shirt a little unbuttoned and hair brushed back from running his fingers through it all day.

“What’s…” Seokjin swallows, “what’s going on?”

You cock your head. “I made dinner,” you shrug. You snag his plate and head to the counter. As you turn, you walk on your toes a bit, hoping it makes your legs look a little bit longer. You stand in front of the dish, a fine brisket lined with potatoes and parsnips.

“Are you going to sit?”

Seokjin still eyes you with a look of distrust, but he nods, making his way into the kitchen. He settles into the chair with a tired sigh.

“Oh?” he asks. You stay focused on your task of serving his food. “There’s only one place setting.”

You hum, picking up the plate and heading back over. You set the plate down and lean on the back of his chair. Seokjin looks at you, the food, then back at you. His gaze feels like electricity running through you as he moves from your breasts, nipples visible through the sheer fabric, down to the tiny thong that came with the set.

After he’s had his fill, you kiss his cheek. You linger to whisper, “My meal’s right here.”

Seokjin coughs, and you nip at one of his red ears. You take a seat in the chair next to him, leaning onto the table, making sure your breasts are trapped between your elbows perched on the edge.

Seokjin continues to stare. He follows your fingers as they tuck hair behind your ear.

“It’s going to get cold,” you tease.

“Did I do something?” Jin asks, a little breathless.

You pout. “Do you need to do something for me to make you dinner?”

Jin’s mouth bobs. Looking for an answer. You tilt your head again, batting your lashes innocently.

He shakes his head and picks up the fork. You smile, excited to watch him try the new recipe.

He takes a bite, and you giggle with glee as his eyes go wide, chewing speed picking up.

He grunts, stabbing at another piece. “You’ve outdone yourself this time.” He takes a parsnip. “Oh my god,” he groans, leaning back in the chair. “Fuck yes.”

Your heart flips a bit. When Jin eats, he sounds like a porn star. He’s more vocal at the dinner table than in the bedroom.

But that’s okay, you didn’t have any intentions of leaving the dinner table tonight. Not with the menu that you have in store.

“Want anything to drink?” You offer. Seokjin nods. You grab the open bottle on the other end of the table and stand to pour it, just how you’d learned when you waitressed.

Jin watches you, not your technique. “You look amazing.”

“I always look amazing.”

“That’s my girl,” Jin chuckles, but when he reaches for you, you take a step back to your seat. He whines, hands grabbing at the air.

“One meal at a time,” you tut, crossing your legs. Your chair is turned just enough so you’re facing him.

Jin huffs. “That kind of motivation will give me indigestion.”

You laugh, uncrossing your legs, lifting one over the other with purpose, making sure Jin got a full view of the thin fabric dipping between your legs. “Be a good boy.”

Jin’s fork stutters to his mouth. He eyes you. He takes a bite, watching the way you encourage him. His eyes narrow.

“What did I do,” he demands.

“I can tell you what you’re not doing,” you sigh, waving your hand. “You aren’t enjoying this delicious spread I’ve made for my hardworking man after a difficult week.”

Jin puckers his lips and stares at his plate. “You aren’t playing nice right now.”

“I don’t remember saying I would.”

You stare at him, giving him time to argue again if he so chose. But he doesn’t. He diligently finishes his meal, leaning into each touch, whether it’s you filling his glass and handing it back.

The whole time, you readjust your outfit. You tug at the straps, twist the brassiere wiring, ruffle the edges of the babydoll. Seokjin’s cheeks are getting pink, and you don’t think it’s from the wine.

Not with the way he keeps missing his mouth. But you don’t mind, you wipe your finger at the edge of his mouth, letting him lick it off.

When he finally puts the last piece of beef in his mouth, he chews slowly, palms flat on the table. You lean forward, running your fingers over the back of his hand. “What’s wrong? You were so eager to finish earlier.”

Jin swallows. You hear it, watch his adam’s apple bob in the thick column of his neck. His nerves have him disheveled, tie loosened and sleeves rolled up. He’s not wearing an undershirt today, and the dark flesh of his nipples show each time his chest rises and falls.

“I’m nervous.”

“Why would you be nervous?”

“I did something.”

You sigh, shaking your head. When you stand, Jin’s back straightens. You sit on the arm of his chair. His eyes flutter with the touch of your palm on his cheek.

“What do you think you did?”

Seokjin’s eyes open wide. As you peer down, you can see the gears in his brain turning, racing.

“I-” His breath hitches as you roll the lobe of his ear lightly between your fingers. His eyes dart between yours.

“I don’t know!” He finally whines, arms flailing in exasperation. “Why? Why are you doing this?”

“Jinnie, if you’ve done nothing wrong, why do you think I’m punishing you?” You ask gently, coaxing him into safer territory.

But he knows this game. It was a little disheartening at first when he finally picked up on the true meaning of your grand gestures. But now you’ve figured out how to enjoy it. Drawing out the tension.

He doesn’t say that, but you know he’s thinking it from the deep furrow in his brow, the way his nostrils flare as he exhales. You reach over, and Jin’s body freezes. You give him a questioning look, before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“I want you to check your messages,” you say.

Jin takes the phone from you. He opens up his messages. You can see it dawn on his face.

“Look, I was busy. We’ve been over this, I’m shit at answering texts. Plus, I was traveling! The wifi isn’t alwa-” Jin stops when you press a finger to his lips, watching away all that plump skin gives under the pressure.

“I see then,” you nod. “You mean there was no way you could possibly answer me for three days? Even if you updated your Instagram with photos of Hawaii?” 

Jin tries to talk but you press your finger harder. “It’s just a nod or a shake.”

He shakes his head. “No?” You ask. “No what? No, you couldn’t answer me or no you could have?”

“Are you serious?” Jin argues from behind your finger.

“No, I’m not,” you answer. “But I wanted a reason to tease you.” You take a fistfull of his hair, yanking hard. Jin sucks in a breath, but those pretty pink lips part in pleasure. You take a long, slow lick up the side of his neck.

“I wanted a reason for you to squirm.” You push the place setting back so you have space to sit on the table in front of him.

“I wanted a reason to get you on your knees,” you finish, placing both your feet on the arms of Jin’s chair, spread before him on the table. When you lean back, bracing your palms on the table, Jin holds back a whimper. You’re completely exposed before him.

And he’s remembered he can’t touch until you say so. But boy, does he look close to breaking. His fingers twitch on his phone, tongue darting out to wet plump lips.

“You don’t need a reason,” Jin husks. You smile at how affected he already sounds. “I’d be on my knees the second you ask.”

He starts to rise from the chair, but you place one foot on his chest. Jin’s eyes meet yours, pleading, but bouncing between you and your exposed tummy from where the babydoll fell to the sides.

“Isn’t it more fun, this way?” You pout.

Jin doesn’t say anything. He just schools his face. He doesn’t need to, though. You know he loves it.

“You ate quite the serving before,” you muse, toes edging towards his collar. Jin’s hand reaches for your shin, then pauses. “Sure you can handle dessert, too?”

“Please give me dessert,” Jin begs. You frown. You didn’t get to ask him a second time, he cut right to the chase. He’s got such good manners.

“Okay,” you place your foot back on the arm of the chair. “Eat up.”

Jin deflates, sinking to his knees. You love your kitchen table, coming up right to Jin’s shoulders whenever he’s on his knees like this. Ever since he’d fixed the wobbling two weeks ago, you’d been planning a way to get him back here.

Jin marvels, staring down your core like it’s all he’s been thinking about. Which is true, after his 45-minute meal while you flaunt the goods next to him. He wraps his hands around your ankles, feeling up your skin, over your knees, and ghosting over your inner thighs.

He places a kiss to the soft fabric of your thong, then takes a deep inhale. Your heart flutters, always taken aback by how openly Jin enjoys you, what a dirty boy he really is. His tongue sticks out, flattened, and swipes across the fabric.

“God, I missed you,” he murmurs, black eyes locked on your now wet panties. 

“Prove it,” you order, though it’s already breathy. Jin knows you’re weak for him, even if you are still in charge. He knows how to get what he wants at this point, understands the game.

“Can I?” he asks, finger dipping under the string of the thong. Your stomach twitches, ticklish against his touch. But you nod. Jin unclasps the little plastic hook, peeling back the fabric slowly as though unveiling the final dish.

“Fuck,” he moans. He takes a step back, soaking in the image of you spread out in front of him, dressed in his favorite lingerie, pinned in by your legs.

“Stop playing with your food and get to it,” you scold.

You don’t have to tell him twice. Jin wraps his arms around your thighs, pulling you to the edge of the table, and nuzzles into your folds. He groans, licking a thick stripe from your core up to your clit. You latch your fingers in his hair, holding him there as he tastes all of you, everything he missed.

“Fuck,” you whine as Jin immediately starts sucking, hard, the lewd sounds of his slurping filling your ears. He moans again, taking pause to suck on your labia, hot breath in between fanning between your hips.

Before you know it, your legs are shaking. And Jin feels it, his fingers tightening, determined to leave a series of small bruises claiming you as his. You look down, curses falling from your lips as Jin catches your gaze, dark eyes under deep brows. He pulls off, tongue whipping across your clit, a smile coming to his lips as your legs begin to shake again.

You pull on the strands of his hair, relishing the smile that slips from his face onto yours.

“What did I say,” your breath hitches as he sucks hard again, “about playing with your food?”

Jin rolls his eyes. You yank even harder and he whines. “Are you going to take care of me or what, baby boy?”

At the pet name, you feel Jin’s tongue stutter. He releases one of your thighs and pulls back, chin glistening. He sucks his fingers into his mouth, then inserts two off the bat. He curls them up, rocking his fists back and forth, pressing wet kisses to your thighs as he makes his way back down.

When his lips connect with your clit again, he picks up the pace of his fingers, curling harder, now knowing exactly where you like it, tongue-twisting over your clit at a rapid pace.

You cry out, unable to contain how good it feels. Your orgasm sits on the edge, and you almost don’t want it to come. You want to stare down at Jin, eating you out and treating it like the privilege it is, already seeing the purple bruises bloom on one thigh.

But when he puts in a third finger, it’s over. You curl in, fingers tight in his hair, crying out his name as he fucks you through it, groaning as he laps up everything you give him, hand refusing to slow down even as your muscles clench around him.

Your body quakes as he continues on. “Jin,” you urge, chest heavy and feather-light at the same time. Shit, you mean, “Baby, I-- oh fuck,” you drop back, falling to your elbows.

Jin’s back to two fingers but their… practically vibrating. He’s clenching his muscles so tight, pistoning in and out of you at such a speed that it actually feels like his fingers are vibrating inside of you.

With his tongue flat against your clit, a second orgasm hits you before you know it, washing over you faster and harder than the last. You fall to the table, hands in your own hair as you swear and writhe on the table, knocking over the water glass and half the silverware. Your eyes prick with tears as he continues on.

“Oh my fuck,” you whine. Jin’s fingers slow, his lips pressing sloppy kisses anywhere they can reach. You open your eyes, sitting up, before Jin’s grabbing both your arms, pulling you into him as he stands.

“What meal comes after dessert?” He asks, breathless. He holds your face in his hands, palms warm and a little sticky. You stare up at him, lips and chin glistening from you, cheeks pink, large eyes doe-like under shaggy bangs.

“Blow jobs,” you state.

Jin’s face scrunches in disapproval. “That wasn’t very clever.”

You reach between his legs, grabbing a hold of the bulge. “Do you want one or not?”

“Uh, yes, please.”

“Cut!” Taehyung, or on set note as Director Kim, yells off to the left. You and Jin both look over. Okay, granted, you know you were failing on the dialogue but…

“Cut what?” You sass, dropping your feet to dangle off the edge of the table. You pick up the script hiding in the other chair on the table, waving the script. “You literally wrote ‘improv dialogue’ here.”

Jin nods, also seeming strained from making the scene work. Taehyung rubs the back of his hand over his forehead in frustration.

“Because I had more faith in your acting skills,” He sasses.

Jin barks out a laugh, slouching back on his heels. “I think you didn’t know what else to put here.”

Taehyung trots over, shaking his head. “Look, what’s important here is the moment, the feelings, the sensation.”

You and Jin roll your eyes. Another artistic director. Taehyung puts out a hand in suggestion, so Jin steps aside. He stands before you, black fit from head to toe, and places hands on your thighs after you give him a nod. He stares intently into your eyes, fingers tracing over the best features of your naked form. “You’ve just made her cum. She’s glowing, glazed with emotions, but her frustration still hasn’t simmered.”

“We don’t even know what she’s mad about,” Jin mutters, then jumps when Taehyung swivels, now facing him between your legs.

“And you,” Taehyung continues. “You’re hungrier than ever and eager to please your woman.”

Jin grunts. He sways slightly, and you peak over Taehyung’s shoulder to see his long, delicate fingers wrapped around Jin’s cock, keeping him hard. Taehyung reaches behind him, taking your hand, and guiding it over his, so you both stroke Jin together. It’s… a lot hotter than the scene you’d just been doing. You can’t help the way your heart races with the attractive director pulling your hand over Jin’s cock.

“You’re tired, you’ve had a big trip, and she’s making things difficult because of one small task you-”

“What’s the task?” You interrupt, but Taehyung shushes you.

“You’ve just given her the best orgasm of her life-” Jin’s eyebrow raises and you shrug. It was pretty fucking amazing, but it always is when you work with Jin. “-and you want the same. The desire for a sweet relief surrounded by all these sweet scents. Your mind is blurred with passion, so the first thought that comes to mind is…”

“Suck my corndog, baby,” Jin husks out, eyes rolling back in his head. You can’t help but snort, Jin’s ears turning red but he smiles, too.

Taehyung lets out a displeased sigh, shaking his head. He steps out from in between you two, and Jin honestly looks upset. You are, too. Director Kim made for the sweetest dessert on this set. “The moment’s over, ruined. We’re done for today.”

You and Jin trade a tacit look of frustration before he helps you hop down from the table. You’re walking off the set when Taehyung whistles, causing both of you to turn.

“We’re done  _ filming _ ,” he clarifies, crooking his finger at the both of you. “You’re coming with me for a brainstorming session.”

You and Jin trade a glance again, this time a devilish glint in both your eyes as you follow after Director Kim to his office.


End file.
